stantonfandomcom-20200214-history
Danielle Warner
"You think I'm just going to split up with you just for me to come back next week and see you with another girl? Not on my watch." Danielle Chloë Warner † was the girlfriend of Dustin Stanton and romantic interest of Enzo Baptiste. She was the leader / espérer of the Supprimé. History Danielle Warner was born in Marseilles, France, to a poor couple who had her out of wedlock. She was a Roman Catholic and went to church every day to pray for her family's wellbeing. When she was old enough to work, she left school and began working in a morgue. She later worked in a fancy restaurant as a chef, gathering enough money to pay for her parent's small wedding. She left the cookery job and formed the Supprimé, a group of revolutionists whom she believed could mould the world into a better place and environment. Killing Mercury Williams In 2.2, she meets Dustin Stanton. The Englishman later becomes her boyfriend and, if she hadn't been psychotic, her possible husband. In 2.5, she interrupts her paradise by being held accountable for killing Liam's girlfriend, Mercury Williams. She and the Supprimé shoot her and throw her into the River Thames. In 2.8, the Supprimé burn down posters and signs about the upcoming election in London and Dustin confronts her, asking her to stop, but she says she's no longer in charge. In 2.9, the riots intensify. Danielle attempts to stop them but is knocked unconscious by the rampage. Insanity In the Series 2 finale, she isolates herself and locks herself away, driving herself to insanity. However, at the start of Series 3, she attends Josephine and Dominic's wedding in Bali. Instead of keeping herself innocent, she meets with Enzo Baptiste, an associate, in the town and is spotted by Dustin. In 3.3, she is followed out of a party by Madeleine, when she meets Baptiste again. Past Friendship Her past friendship with Freja Monpezat comes back to haunt her when Freja turns up in London. Danielle takes this chance to kill her as Freja effectively ruined her life. Danielle teams up with Matt Lynks and April Janssen in order to bring down the Danish monarchy and bomb Denmark to provoke a war. She leaves Freja feeling cold and neglected in 3.6 after calling her nasty names. In 3.8, she captures Freja and the Supprimé abuse and rape her while Danielle watches. Freja says Danielle has a screw loose and Danielle agrees. Breaking up with Dustin Dustin states he needs time away from the psychopath and she obliges, happy to be with Enzo. She flees to France with Enzo, where she hatches a plan. In 4.3, she returns and finds Rosalie with Dustin. Jealous, she attacks Rosalie but is blocked by Dustin who she then swears that she will get her "sweet revenge". Tower Bridge Fire and Death In Series 4, she sets fire to Tower Bridge alongside the Supprimé. Her plan goes right when she hospilitises hundreds, including Josephine Shelby. She tries to kill Madeleine however Freja stops her. Danielle attempts to flee by getting into a car. However Enzo wired he car and planted bombs which blows Danielle up. She died aged 27 among those she betrayed and led on. Relationships Dustin Stanton Danielle met Dustin in Series 2. She didn't say she was a French Revolutionist. Enzo Baptiste Her relationship with Lorenzo "Enzo" Baptiste was short-lived, however enough to make Dustin jealous and enough to make him move on. Trivia * Bérénice Marlohe was considered for the role of Warner, however the part ultimately went to Poésy. * Danielle wasn't meant to be psychotic, but in Series 3, the writers chose her to be and then turned her into the main villain. She was initially going to survive and end up in a mental institute, however the script was changed at the last minute due to Poésy taking interest in another production. * Poésy didn’t like Danielle’s psychotic streak and says it ruined the character who had “so much potential”. She believed there was more to Danielle than was explored.